


You're Sitting In My Seat

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, College, F/F, casual fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Excuse you, you are sitting in my seat in this lecture and who are you anyway I never saw you before hey wtf are you checking me out? AUOrKara and Lena meet in an advanced Math lecture.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kara ran through the halls of Metropolis University, bumping into people and shouting sorry over her shoulder. Internally, she was cursing herself for sleeping through her four alarms and making her nearly late for class. She checked her watch and groaned. She had five minutes to make it to class on time and it was a ten-minute walk, hence her sprinting at full speed towards her classroom. She didn’t know what possessed her to take a 400 level math class at nine in the morning. 

She bumped into another person, seeing papers flying as someone angrily yelled at her. “Sorry!” She yelled apologetically. She cringed at the angry ranting becoming fainter as she ran. 

By the time she reached the classroom, she was breathing heavily but had managed to make it just in time. She sighed, sweat dripping from her forehead. She pulled the collar of her shirt up, wiping her brow before walking into the classroom. 

There weren’t too many people in her class, most people didn’t take 400 level math classes and Kara, as a journalism student was the odd one out, most of the other students in the class being math or engineering majors. Kara had always excelled in math and somewhat enjoyed it, so she had decided to take it for fun. Her friends Winn and James always questioned what possessed her to do that and on mornings like this, she questioned it herself. 

She went to the middle of the classroom where she normally sat, but before she had a chance to sit down, she noticed someone else sitting in her seat. Now, in college, most professors didn’t assign seats, but after the first week or so, people got in the habit of sitting in the same spot. She tilted her head to the side, taking the seat two down from her usual seat, trying to save herself from looking awkward, especially out of breath as she was. 

She took out her textbook and laptop, booting up the computer. Much to her displeasure, their professor was not there yet, late as usual. Kara should have known, but in her half-asleep stupor, she hadn’t considered that. So she took the opportunity to sit back in the chair and recover from her Olympic level sprint she made from her dorm to her seat. Or well, not her seat, considering someone was sitting in it. 

She curiously glanced to the side to see who it was. Two weeks into the semester, seating arrangements were usually unspokenly decided and she wondered who was breaching such a sacred protocol. A young woman was sitting two seats down from Kara. The out of breath student took a curious closer look. She had a regal sort of beauty to her, raven hair the reached past her shoulders, ending what looked like mid back. She was dressed in what Kara would have considered overly formal for just class, a nice dress that looked like she was going to a job interview, not a classroom lecture. 

Suddenly, the girl looked in Kara’s direction and their eyes locked. Kara averted her gaze, blushing at being caught looking curiously at her. She buried her nose in her computer, pretending to be very interested in logging into and opening up a Word document. She glanced to the side, hoping that the girl wouldn’t notice and saw that the girl was still looking at her. And in fact, was looking her up and down, an appreciative look in her eyes. 

‘Is she checking me out?’ Kara thought to herself, internally panicking a little. It wasn’t hard to admit that the girl, no woman, was easy on the eyes. She was a classic kind of beauty but what was more was the way she held herself. She was sitting straight up in her chair, exuding an air of authority and power, despite looking younger than Kara herself. 

Before Kara could dwell on it any further, their professor walked into the class and Kara was distracted by the lecture about algebraic geometry.

“Ms. Luthor, what was your solution to question ten on the homework?” The professor asked. The woman sat near Kara started to explain the solution to the problem. Kara frowned. She had never seen this woman in class yet she was explaining the answer to the homework with impressive ability. She watched the woman explain, looking back to her own work every so often and following along. The two seemed to have had the same thought on the answer, while Kara glanced around the room and saw a lot of groaning and disappointed looks.

II.

After class, Kara packed up her laptop and textbook and slung her bag over her shoulder. She had only been called on once and had given her answer. The professor seemed rather impressed at Kara’s grasp of the concepts despite being a journalism major. Her next class wasn’t until the afternoon so she planned to go back to her dorm room, drop off her books and pick up an article she had written for one of her journalism classes. 

“Excuse me.” She heard a familiar voice with a slight Irish accent to it behind her. She turned to see the woman that had sat in her seat standing next to her. 

“Hi,” Kara said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “Can I help you?” She asked. The woman smiled. 

“You’re Kara Danvers, right?” She asked Kara, nodded quickly. 

“Sure am.” She said brightly. 

“I’m Lena. I couldn’t help but be impressed by your answers in class today. You looked like the only one who grasped the concepts today.” She said, making small talk, her eyes flicking up and down Kara’s frame. The blonde’s neck flushed a little at the brazen way Lena was checking her out. 

“I… Uh… yeah. Math has always been easy for me. I decided to take this class as an elective but my friends think I’m crazy for it, mainly because I’m not a math or engineering major.” Kaa rambled. Lena chuckled. 

“I don’t have any other classes today. I don’t know if you have any plans, but do you want to go get coffee and get a head start on the homework?” Lena asked. Kara blinked a couple of times before nodding. 

“I need to stop by my dorm room, but do you want to meet me at the campus cafe in a half hour?” She asked. Lena grinned, pulling a pen out of her purse, tearing a corner of a piece of paper off her notebook and scribbled a phone number of it, handing it to Kara. 

“Sure, here’s my number, in case something happens,” Lena said, her hand brushing over Kara’s, whose skin erupted in goosebumps. Lena winked, clearly seeing the effect she had on Kara, walking past Kara and walking out of the classroom, leaving Kara rather dumbfounded. It was going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. It's a thing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Kara, with almost as much vigor as she had given that morning, dashed back to her dorm room to gather her things. Her thoughts largely on one, Lena Luthor. Kara had to admit the woman had flustered her. Her stammering and blushing as Lena clearly was checking her out and flirting with her had made that painfully obvious. She dumped her bag on her bed, opening it up and taking her math book out of it and placing it on the shelf. She grabbed the stapled essay that sat on her desk, carefully sliding it into a folder and putting it in her bag.

She took a minute to flop into a chair, signing to herself. She didn’t know what possessed her to accept Lena’s invitation. She knew she was prone to making a fool of herself in front of people who caught her eye. Those moments were few and far between but Kara knew herself well enough to know that Lena was one of those people. Her now friend James had also been one of those people. However, after a couple years of dating in the first couple years of college, they mutually split.

Kara glanced at the clock, seeing that she needed to leave now if she was going to make her study date with Lena on time. She sighed, grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder before leaving her room, locking the door behind her. “Hey, Kara!” She heard a voice yell from down the hall. She looked up to see her friend Lucy Lane wave. She waved back as Lucy walked down the hall towards her.

“Hi, Lucy,” Kara said with a smile.

“How have you been?” Lucy asked. Kara shrugged.

“Reasonable. You have a good summer?” She questioned in return. Lucy nodded.

“Yeah, went home. Spent some time with family. Lois brought Clark around for a week or so.” Lucy answered. Kara nodded. Her cousin Clark had been with Lucy’s sister Lois for four years now and Kara had it on good authority he was going to propose to her soon.

“That’s good. I’m sorry to skip out, but I’m meeting someone.” She said apologetically. Lucy nodded.

“No problem, meeting Winn and James?” She asked. Kara shook her head.

“No, Lena Luthor.” She said. Lucy frowned.

“Lex’s sister?” She asked. Kara furrowed her brow but shrugged.

“I don’t know. She was in my math class and wanted to get together to study.” Kara said, though the more she thought about it, it was probably the case. Luthor wasn’t exactly a common last name. She had just been too distracted by Lena herself to give it much thought earlier. Lucy nodded slowly.

“Ok. Be careful Kara. If that is Lex’s sister, I wouldn’t let Clark find out about it.” She warned. Kara’s eyes narrowed.

“Clark doesn’t need to approve of people I hang out with.” She insisted. Lucy quickly backtracked.

“I didn’t mean to imply that. I’m just saying, often times the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. And Clark has always been rather protective of you. And with his history with Lex and all... ” Lucy said with a shrug. Kara nodded.

“Thanks for your concern, Luce,” Kara said, pulling her friend into a hug. Lucy hugged her back before allowing Kara to dash off.

II.

Kara made it to the campus cafe with five minutes to spare but still found Lena sitting at a table next to a window, a cup of coffee in front of her. Kara made her way over to Lena, who was staring out the window. Kara sat down across from Lena who turned to see who had taken up residence across from her. She smiled seeing it was Kara. “Hi, Lena,” Kara said, setting her bag on the ground. Lena nodded once in acknowledgment.

“Hello, Kara.” She said a little formally. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, otherwise I would have ordered you something.” She added a little apologetically. Kara just brushed her off.

“No worries, I’ll just go grab something and be right back.” She assured her study partner. Lena nodded, going back to looking out the window. Kara got up from her seat, getting in line and ordering a coffee for herself and a couple of pastries for her and Lena. She moved through the line rather quickly all things considering and before she knew it, she was making her way back to the table.

She slid back into her seat, setting the bag of pastries on the table. Lena turned her attention back to Kara, who offered Lena one of them. “I hope you’re not allergic to strawberries.” She said. Lena looked at Kara, to her offering then back at Kara, a small smile gracing her lips before accepting the offering.

“I’m not. Thank you, Kara.” She said, the surprise evident in her voice. Kara nodded with a grin, biting into hers.

“No problem! I have to admit, I haven’t noticed you in class until today.” She said a little embarrassed. Lena chuckled.

“No, you wouldn’t have. I just transferred in today.” She replied. Kara frowned. “I know what you’re going to ask. I’ve been conversing with the professor via email. A little unorthodox, but I had to prove I was able to keep up before he would accept me into the class so I’ve been doing the homework independently.” She said with a shrug. Kara raised an eyebrow.

“So you’re just starting with this class?” She questioned, a little impressed. Lena shrugged.

“It’s not like I’ve had the opportunity to complete any of the prerequisites, but I was not going to spend my time in 101,” Lena answered, a matter of fact tone to her voice as she bit into the pastry. This surprised Kara even more.

“You’re a freshman?” She asked incredulously. Lena just nodded.

“Do I not look it?” Lena asked, a teasing tone to her voice.

“No! I mean, yes! I mean…” She floundered. “Let me start over.” She said, wanting to sink into the ground as Lena chuckled across the table from her. “I was just surprised a freshman had a grasp on the subject matter when all the juniors and seniors in the class seem to be struggling.” She said a little more succinctly. Lena just shrugged, though the smirk didn’t leave her face.

“I’ve always been a little… advanced for my age. My brother has always been jealous.” She said with a little laugh. Kara’s mind went back to Lucy’s question.

“Lex?” She questioned, a little cautiously. Lena eyed Kara, a little cautiously.

“Yes. You know him?” She asked, clearly a little wary of Kara’s answer. Kara shrugged in response.

“I’ve heard of him.” She said a little cryptically. Despite Lex and Clark’s… relationship in the past, she wasn’t as hot-headed as her cousin and didn’t want to taint a possible friendship with that baggage. At least not at the moment. And a part of her, a large part of her, didn’t care anyway. Lena’s gaze let her know that Lena clearly knew there was more to the story, but didn’t push.

“So, why accept my invitation?” Lena asked instead, moving away from a clearly uncomfortable subject for both of them. The back of Kara’s neck flushed red and she chewed the inside of her cheek a little.

“Considering you were the only competent person in the class, what better way to further our education than to team up to study?” Kara asked, more like a question than a statement. Lena sat back in her chair, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow, clearly not buying Kara’s questioning statement.

“Is that all?” She asked, looking Kara over. The blonde felt like she was being sized up. Or maybe more accurately, appraised by a predator. She fidgeted with her coffee cup before nodding.

“Yeah.” She said though it came out more like a squeak under Lena’s intense gaze. The freshman chuckled a little.

“I’m not going to bite, you know. Unless you like that.” Lena said as Kara blinked twice at her bold statement.

“I… uh…” Kara stammered. Lena laughed. A full laugh which was like music to Kara’s ears. She so rarely heard such an enchanting sound and she wanted to hear it more often. Especially if she was the one causing it.

“You don’t need to answer Kara. I’m just playing.” Lena said with a teasing smirk on her face. She reached down, pulling out her math book, setting it on the table and opening to a bookmarked page which was the beginning of the chapter they covered the class the same day. “Do you want to talk about the subject matter today?” She asked. Kara, not trusting her voice, nodded. “Alright, we can leave the more… intimate talk for later.” She said with a wink, looking down at the textbook like nothing more than a friendly talk about their study session had ever happened. Kara groaned internally. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Lena Luthor was going to be the death of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 back by popular demand. This is a casual project at best, but a lot of people wanted a continuation. So thank everyone who reviewed. I hadn't really expected so many people to want a continuation to be honest. But I'm nothing if not easily manipulated by reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

I.

Kara made sure to wake up  _ on time _ the next time she had math with Lena. She was not going to sprint to class again. Luckily, her math class was the only class she had that day so she just grabbed her textbook and laptop, putting them in her bag. She glanced at the clock, seeing that she had at least a half hour to get to class so she decided to stop by one of the coffee carts on the way to grab herself a cup. 

She leisurely walked down to the main campus, fewer people around than peak hours of the day. Most people were smart, unlike her, and didn’t take early morning classes if they could avoid them. Luckily for her, there wasn’t a long line at the coffee stand and she got in line, pulling out her phone to check the news. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Lena standing behind her. “Lena! Good morning.” She said brightly. 

“Good morning Kara,” Lena replied. Kara looked at Lena’s outfit, once again seeming far too formal and put together for it to be only 8:45 in the morning. “Fancy meeting you here,” Lena said with a smile. Kara laughed. 

“For sure, getting a coffee before class too?” She questioned. Lena nodded. 

“I need my morning caffeine.” She chuckled. Kara nodded in agreement. 

“A college student’s lifeblood.” She said dramatically. Lena laughed.

“Very true.” She said. “You ready for class today?” She asked conversationally. Kara nodded. 

“Our last couple of study sessions really helped. Being able to talk through the concepts and such.” She said enthusiastically. She and Lena had met a couple more times since their first study sessions. Lena still shamelessly flirting with Kara making the blonde turn as red as a cherry every time. But she had to admit, she enjoyed the attention from Lena. Lena was the type of woman who could probably attract any individual on campus she wanted to, but she chose to spend time with and flirt with Kara. 

“I’m glad. They’ve been beneficial for me as well.” She replied. The couple moved quickly through the line as they made small talk. 

“What can I get you?” The barista asked. Kara ordered a small coffee. 

“That’ll be $2.” The bariara said. Kara went fishing for her wallet. Though before she could get to it, Lena stepped up beside her. 

“I’ll have my usual and pay for hers.” She said. The barista eyed the two before shrugging and accepting the $5 bill that Lena handed her. 

“I can’t let you…” Kara protested but Lena just shrugged. 

“It’s not a problem Kara. It’s the least I can do for stealing you away this week.” She said with a small smile. Kara relented with a smile. 

“Fine, but the next one is on me.” She insisted. Lena chuckled, but nodded. 

“If you wish.” She said, grabbing the offered coffee from the barista as Kara picked up her own. 

“I do wish.” She said cheekily. The two took a sip of their coffees before walking towards their classroom. 

“So what is your major? Most people don’t take a class like this just for the fun of it.” Kara asked. She had met with Lena to study a number of times but had never thought to ask. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Like you are doing?” She teased. Kara blushed a little but shrugged. “Currently I’m in the engineering management program but I’ll probably be getting an MBA in engineering eventually.” She said with a shrug. “My brother expects me to take on a senior position at our family company after graduation, so he had a lot to do with my decision.” She said in what sounded like a rehearsed line. Kara looked a little confused. 

“So you didn’t even really pick your major?” She asked. Lena shook her head. 

“To some degree. I do enjoy what I do, don’t get me wrong. But if I was in full control of what my degree was, I’d probably get into mechatronics or robotics engineering I think.” She admitted, “But Lex, I think, intends to put me in a senior management position, so I need to get some sort of business management degree.” She finished. Kara frowned. 

“But if given the choice you wouldn’t. Why sink so much time into something that you wouldn’t do if given a choice?” She asked, confused as to why someone would pursue a career where they wouldn’t be completely happy. Her parents hadn’t been thrilled she was going into journalism, but she didn’t give them much of a choice and after a year or two, they begrudgingly accepted she wouldn’t go into a science or medical field like they had and her older sister had. 

“The Luthors have a very… high standard and expectation for their children. I’m no exception.” She replied like it explained everything. 

“But you’re just doing this to please others, not yourself?” Kara pressed. Lena shifted uncomfortably. 

“It is what it is Kara.” She said with a shrug, clearly becoming more reluctant to talk about this with her friend. Kara picked up on this discomfort and reluctantly moved away from it, with a mental note to continue the line of questioning at a later date. 

“So, how was your weekend?” She asked instead. Lena visibly relaxed at the change of subject. 

“Reasonable, though I missed seeing you.” Lena said teasingly. Kara, who had become more used to Lena’s flirting over the last week just chuckled in a desperate attempt to keep her face from flushing red, which she was proud to say her face remained the same color. 

“Well, you’re welcome to visit anytime!” She said brightly. Lena raised an eyebrow as the two finally reached their classroom. Lena reached for the handle, opening it and gesturing for Kara to go in first. 

“I may take you up on that sometime.” She said, eyeing Kara as she followed closely behind the blonde. This time, Kara blushed at the way Lena had replied to her offer. She turned to see Lena unabashedly looking at her. Kara fidged under Lena’s gaze before heading to their row, this time claiming her usual seat. This time, Lena sat right next to Kara as the blonde took out her laptop and textbook, trying to avoid Lena’s intense gaze, trying to compose herself. 

Lena just set her coffee cup on the desk, pulling out her own laptop, booting it up and watching Kara blush next to her. She just chuckled to herself at the way Kara was obviously flustered by her flirting. “So, any romances on the horizon?” Lena asked bluntly. Kara bit her lip but shook her head. 

“Nope. I broke up with my last boyfriend over the summer. It just wasn’t working out.” She said. Lena nodded slowly. 

“Well, I suppose his loss in my gain.” She said cheekily. Kara blinked once. Then twice. Not entirely sure she heard Lena correctly, but the woman sitting next to her had averted her gaze like she hadn’t just thrown Kara into a mid college crisis beside her. She knew Lena had been flirting with her and even occasionally coming on to her but the very idea that Lena had some intention to date her was beyond Kara’s comprehension. 

Though Kara wasn’t entirely against the idea. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The idea that Lena was actually interested in her made the butterflies flutter in her lower stomach. She found Lena’s company refreshing from her usual companions of James and Winn. She loved the two to death, but at the end of the day, they were guys. It was nice to have a female friend. She had Lucy but that was more because Lucy’s sister was dating her cousin, who was like a brother to her. So they were practically family. 

It didn’t help that Kara thought Lena was painfully attractive. Anyone would say that younger Luthor heir was beautiful. In a dark, regal and proud sort of way. Just the way Lena held herself was noticeable. And Lena seemed to have also been blessed with amazing genes. No, Kara was not at all against the idea of Lena wanting to pursue her. But that didn’t mean Kara was going to make it easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no direction at all for this. I just think it's fun to have Lena shamelessly flirt with Kara.


	4. Chapter 4

I.

There was a knock on her dorm room door. Kara groaned, expecting James or Winn. It wasn’t that she didn’t love them, she did. But sometimes she enjoyed some time to herself. As a journalism major, she liked just sitting down with a newspaper and just reading articles. Sometimes daydreaming about what it would be like to break a major news story like her cousin did so often. But ignoring either one of them wouldn’t make them go away. In fact, it would make them try harder. So she set her newspaper on her desk, yawning and still dressed in her pajamas and opened the door.

Her jaw almost dropped as Lena turned towards her as she opened the door, the teasing smile she seemed to reserve for Kara present as ever on her face. Kara suddenly felt underdressed and rather inadequate, seeing Lena dressed as casually as she had ever seen her, but still very well dressed for a Saturday morning. Immaculate dark wash jeans, a deep red, almost burgundy scoop neck shirt under a black leather jacket, paired with some black shoes that looked like they cost more than half of Kara’s entire wardrobe.

“Lena!” Kara almost squeaked, desperately trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her oversized t-shirt she slept in. Luckily for her, it had been a cooler evening and she was wearing sweatpants. More often than not in the warmer months, she slept in her underwear. “What are you doing here?” She asked, trying to compose herself, but it did not escape her notice that Lena was trying not to laugh.

“I was in the neighborhood and decided to surprise you.” She said, shrugging. “You offered last week to drop by whenever. And I admit, I knew you read the newspaper in your pajamas on Saturday mornings. I wanted to see the optics of that for myself.” She admitted. Kara raised an eyebrow. She did recall telling Lena one afternoon when they had met for lunch about her usual weekend routine. And telling Lena her dorm building and room number early on in their... whatever this was.

“Well… you caught me.” She said, a little embarrassed at the state she had been caught in. Over the last week, her crush on Lena had only grown that much bigger and Lena had certainly not toned down her flirting. In fact, she had only ramped it up. Their friendship, if one could even call it that, was quickly becoming a game of cat and mouse. And the only question was who was going to break down and ask the other out first. Kara was certain she was almost at her wit's end.

“And you’re just as cute as I imagined,” Lena said earnestly. Kara blushed a little, though her face had been becoming accustomed to the frequent and blatant efforts Lena made to flirt with her.

“Thanks,” Kara said quietly. “Do you want to come in? If you stand in my hallway any longer, my neighbors will start to talk.” She teased. She had also begun to flirt back a little with Lena. She was nowhere near as confident when it came to relationships as Lena apparently was, but she was certain of Lena’s interest in her, so she wasn’t too worried about offending the other woman. Lena nodded as Kara stepped aside to let her in. She shut the door behind them as Lena took in the room around them.

“It looks like you,” Lena commented. Kara frowned.

“What does?” She asked curiously.

“The room,” Lena replied without looking at Kara. “It feels like future ace reporter, Kara Danvers lives here.” She said gesturing to the newspaper articles Kara had framed and hung up on her wall. The old typewriter that Kara kept more as a memento than for any real function on her desk. The newspaper laying on her bed, half read. And the spread of notes all over any free space that was left.

“I guess,” Kara said with the shrug. She had never really thought about her room. She always just decorated it to how she felt at the time.

“It’s a compliment, Kara,” Lena said encouragingly. Kara nodded in acknowledgment.

“So, besides coming to see me with my proverbial pants down, what brings you to this part of campus so early?” She asked, knowing Lena lived off campus, though still close by in some upscale apartments.

“Do I need another reason than to see my best friend?” Lena asked cheekily, sitting down on Kara’s bed. Kara shrugged, shaking her head, sitting next to Lena.

“I suppose not.” She remarked, the two sitting in silence on the bed for a little bit. Lena finally sighed, breaking the silence.

“There was something I wanted to ask you.” Lena started. Kara glanced over at Lena, who had her eyes fully trained on Kara. The blonde tilted her head questioningly. “Lex is… throwing a party of sorts this week. Tuesday night actually. God knows why he chose that day. But I’m to go to this business party. It’s just a gathering of various executives of other companies that Lex is and wants to do business with. I’m obviously expected to attend as part of the Luthor family and company. And I need a plus one.” Lena said so quickly that Kara almost didn’t catch it. But she did.

“What?” Kara asked incredulously. Why would Lena need her to be her plus one? Surely Lena had a whole line of men, and women, that would jump at the chance.

“Please Kara.” Lena implored.

“But why me?” She asked, carefully not ruling out the idea she would say yes.

“Because you’re my best friend and literally the only one I trust to go with me,” Lena said. Kara frowned. She knew that Lena did keep to herself for the most part on campus, but she assumed that was just because she had friends of her own social class outside of school.

“What does trust have to do with it?” Kara asked. Lena sighed.

“These kinds of events can have a rather... passive aggressive ruthlessness to them. Because Lex is hosting, it’s a time for people to take shots at the Luthor company. Well, more than normal at least. Therefore, both he and I, and our parents, have to make perfect appearances. Most of my peers are vultures. Or snakes. I wouldn’t trust them as far as I could throw them in this instance.”

“But you trust me?” Kara asked. Lena’s gaze softened a little.

“Of course I do. You’re a very trustworthy person Kara. You won’t have to do anything more than just stick with me for the evening, meet my brother and parents, dance a little. I think some media company executives might be there if you want to try to network for yourself. The most you’d have to do is say hi here or there, talk about your journalism ambitions a little, nothing difficult. Most people will be more interested in me than my date.” Lena said offhandedly. Kara, however, sucked in a breath sharply at the mention of the word, date.

“You’re sure this is okay? Like, you won’t get in trouble for bringing a school peer.” Kara asked, a little worried about coming face to face with Lex. She had never met him, but Clark had told enough dirty stories about him. Then there was the obvious fact she was a woman. Kara had no idea if Lena was out to her parents. Or the world. Or anything. She pointedly kept away from doing any research about Lena, though not without a lot of effort. She wanted nothing more than to Google Lena Luthor, but she also didn't want to feel like she was stalking her. So much of Lena's life was as a public figure. She'd much rather have Lena tell her on her own. So she refrained. 

Lena nodded. “I’m what you might call, the black sheep of the family. My parents don’t really care much for what I do. Lex just cares if he gets to utilize my mind. And skills. As long as he gets those in the family company, nothing else matters to him.” She said, a touch of bitterness to her voice. "As for everyone else, I don't really care what they think. Nor do my family. As long as they keep doing business with us, nothing else matters. And Luthor Corp is far too big and far-reaching for them to back away from us." Lena reassured her friend, addressing her unspoken concerns. 

“Sure,” Kara said, the word slipping out of her mouth easily. Lena looked a little surprised.

“Really?” Lena asked for confirmation. Kara nodded.

“Yeah, what else are friends for?” Kara said eagerly. Of course, the two were barely friends, teetering on the edge of something more, but not quite there yet. They both knew that. Lena smiled, a real genuine smile. Not the teasing one when she made Kara blush. Nor the rehearsed one in public. A smile that Kara rarely, if ever, saw on Lena’s face.

“Thank you, Kara. You won’t regret it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this turning into a fake dating AU??? Maybe. 
> 
> Nah, it's not. Only because I established that they defo have a thing for each other and they both know it. Otherwise, it 100% would be. But it does have elements of that trope going forward. To where? I have no idea. I have no plan. No outline. No nothing. It's just basically my free write. So if it seems disjointed, it's because it is! But I'm sure most of you are fine as long as you get Supercorp fluff, so... it's all okay.


	5. Chapter 5

I.

“The red one or the black one?” Kara asked, standing in front of her mirror, swapping out dresses in front of her body while Lucy sat on her bed, observing the panic attack her friend was having. 

“Kara, calm down. Do you know what color Lena is wearing?” Her friend asked. Kara tried to relax a little, but her mind was working at five hundred miles an hour. She had been freaking out about her “date” with Lena since the woman had asked her that weekend. 

“Black I think?” Kara said, recalling her conversation the day before in class about the dress code. Lena had told Kara it was a formal dress code and that she’d be wearing a black dress. She hadn’t asked Kara to wear anything specific but Kara didn’t want to draw attention to herself.

“Then go with the black one,” Lucy advised. “It’s safe. Plus that dress looks great on you.” Kara blushed a little, but nodded, discarding the red dress. Maybe if there is a follow-up date at some point, Kara figured. 

“You think?” Kara asked. Lucy nodded, resting her back against the wall Kara’s bed was pushed up against. 

“I may not agree with you seeing a Luthor, but you’ll knock her dead,” Lucy said with a shrug. Kara had been hesitant to ask Lucy to help her prepare for her not-date with Lena but she didn’t really have another female friend readily available. Her sister Alex lived a couple hundred miles away. Her friend Nia went to a different college. And it’s not like she’d trust Winn or James to give her a helpful opinion. It would just be awkward with James considering they had dated for a while. And Winn would tell her anything she put on was her best option. 

But Lucy had been rather accepting, all things considered, about her outing with Lena. Both Lois and Lucy didn’t really care for the Luthors, mainly as a result of Lex and Clark’s feud. Clark was known for being a hard-hitting reporter and Lex, a CEO who wasn’t above bribing news outlets to run good stories on LuthorCorp and bury negative ones. Clark was one of the few reporters who refused, leading to more than a few arguments and passive aggressive Twitter battles between the two. 

“Thanks for this Luce,” Kara said honestly. “I know you don’t really like Luthors.” She said a little awkwardly, hanging the dress up in the closet before sitting at her desk to do her hair and makeup. Lucy sighed. 

“I don’t like Lex. And mostly by extension the rest of them. But if you’re into Lena, I’ll support you. We’re practically family, and I know Alex would kill me if I didn’t help you out.” Lucy half-joked. Kara laughed, pinning her hair into an appropriate updo. 

“She wouldn’t kill you. Knock you around a bit maybe. She is a little overprotective.” Kara said, pulling out her makeup bag. Alex had long been protective over her little adopted sister. Even when they were kids. People from their childhood learned quickly if they bullied Kara, Alex wasn’t far behind to put them in their place. 

Lucy laughed, nodding. “Well, I hope that it goes well for you Kara, really.” She said honestly. 

“So do I.”

II.

There was a knock on Kara’s dorm room door, making the junior jump. Kara had been wringing her hands and pacing back and forth, waiting for Lena to pick her up. Her nerves had been running at an all-time high for the entire afternoon. After Lucy left, Kara had finished up her hair and makeup, slipping into her bodycon black dress, smoothing it out compulsively every so often. 

Kara gulped, glancing at herself in the mirror again before opening the door. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. Lena stood at her door in a rather elegant black dress that hit her mid-thigh and clung to her body tightly, but not in an inappropriate way. Kara had seen Lena dress formally for class and all, but she had never seen Lena dressed to the nines for an event before. Her eyes ran up and down Lena’s form appreciatively. She heard Lena chuckle a little. 

“Hello, Kara. You look amazing.” Lena said, Kara’s eyes snapping to Lena’s face. She blushed a little, biting her lip.

“Thanks.” She said before gesturing to Lena’s outfit. “You look great yourself.” She stammered. Lena gave Kara a small smile. 

“Thank you. Are you ready?” She asked, tilting her head to the side a little. Kara nodded shyly, grabbing her purse from the table next to her door, stepping out into the hall and locking her door behind her. Lena offered Kara her arm which the blonde took, linking their arms and causing the back of Kara’s neck to grow a little warm. “Are you okay Kara?” Lena asked as they walked out of Kara’s building, arm in arm. 

“A little nervous.” Kara managed to get out without tripping over her words. They continued their walk to the front of campus, Kara following Lena’s lead, not sure of the procedure for the evening. Lena squeezed Kara’s arm slightly. 

“You’ll be okay. I’ll keep the vultures away from you.” Lena said teasingly. Kara laughed. 

“My hero!” She joked. Lena gave Kara a genuine smile that made Kara’s stomach clench. Before Lena had a chance to verbally respond, they were at the front of campus where a black car waited. Lena opened one door, gesturing for Kara to climb into the back. She clambered into the car, noting that Lena had a personal driver in the front while Lena shut her door and went around to the other side and got in. 

III.

Lena helped Kara out of the car in front of the L-Corp headquarters in the city. Kara looked up at the highrise, a little in awe. She was born and raised in the small suburb of Midvale. She wasn’t a city mouse like Lena. She had been going to Metropolis University for a couple of years but still wasn’t fully used to the big city, especially its nightlife. Lena offered Kara her hand to which the blonde blushed a little, but still accepted it. Her palms were slightly sweaty, but Lena didn’t mention it if she noticed. The security guard stationed at the front door nodded slightly to the two, letting them into the building without even questioning Lena. 

“Just keep close to me,” Lena whispered as they got in the elevator. Kara nodded, tightening her grip on Lena’s arm as their arms were linked together. The doors dinged open to reveal a large ballroom full of people standing around, some with drinks in their hand, talking with one another. “We should say hello to my brother and parents first.” Lena murmured, guiding Kara out of the elevator. 

She beelined over to someone who Kara recognized as Lex Luthor who was standing next to a couple who Kara could only assume were Lena’s parents. Lex turned to see his sister, smiling though it did not quite meet his eyes. 

“Lena.” He said, acknowledging his sister with a nod. “You made it.” He said. Lena nodded.

“Of course.” She retorted. She turned to her parents. “Mom. Dad.” She said, greeting her parents. 

“Lena. And who is this?” Lionel Luthor asked, taking notice of Kara. Despite her nerves, she unlinked her arm from Lena, stepping forward a little, offering her hand to Lionel for a handshake, which accepted and shook firmly. She nodded politely to Lena’s mother as well. 

“I’m Kara Danvers, a classmate of Lena’s.” She said. Lionel nodded, looking her up and down. 

“What classes do you share with my sister?” Lex asked curiously as Kara curled up next to Lena again. 

“We share a math class.” She replied, wary of Lex. She personally didn’t have beef with him, but she had heard enough horror stories from her cousin. 

“Yes, Kara is one of the few of my peers who is on my level,” Lena said confidently. Lex nodded thoughtfully, giving Kara a second look after his sister vouched for her plus one. “Well, I’m sure you have networking to get with and I need a drink,” Lena said before guiding Kara away from her family without another word. The two reach the bar, Lena getting them a couple of glasses of wine. 

“Well, they seem… nice.” Kara said, sipping from her glass. Lena nodded, drinking from her own glass. 

“They know better than to make a scene in public. Lionel seems okay with you, but I really don’t like the look Lex gave you and it’s obvious my mother disapproved. But it’s whatever.” Lena said nonchalantly.

“You’re sure?” Kara asked curiously. She was certainly mindful that this was likely to be a statement on Lena’s part but she still felt a little out of place. Lena nodded to soothe her nerves though. 

“I hardly care what my mother thinks.” She said before someone approached Lena, a slightly older man in a nice suit, brown hair and a little bit of a scruff on his face. “Ah, Mr. Queen.” She said. 

“Ms. Luthor.” He replied, “and your date?” He asked. Lena nodded. 

“This is Kara Danvers, she’s a journalism student,” Lena said. The man nodded, offering his hand to Kara who shook it.

“Hello, I’m Oliver Queen, with Queen Consolidated.” He said. The name of the company sounded familiar to Kara though she couldn’t really place where. Oliver and Lena then got deeply involved in a conversation about engineering and business that Kara didn’t really care to follow. It was going to be a long evening.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing with this fic. This chapter has been half-done for a while and just now getting around to finishing it. I also tend to put Supergirl and all the other Arrowverse shows in the same universe when I'm writing AUs just so I have a larger cast of characters. So that's why Oliver shows up.


	6. Chapter 6

I.

“Do you want to come round’ to my apartment? It’s closer than campus.” Lena suggested to Kara at the end of the night. Lena was only partially buzzed from the drinks she had consumed that evening. Kara on the other hand, she was pretty close to being stone cold drunk. She had been nursing drink after drink all evening to soothe her nerves.

“I-I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Kara said, her words slurring together. Lena chuckled, holding Kara’s shoulder to steady her. 

“You wouldn’t be a bother and I’d rather you not wake up in your dorm room alone tomorrow with the hangover you’re most certainly going to have.” She said. The night was wrapping up, most guests having left the function. The other Luthors were engaged in their own conversations with the stragglers. While Lena was still focused on Kara. 

She had not really let Kara out of her sight for most of the evening. After her conversation with Oliver, she made a point to introduce Kara to Cat Grant, the owner of Catco, a rather successful magazine publication. And by the end of the conversation, Kara had walked away with Cat Grant’s card and the promise to give her a call when she got closer to graduation. 

And the rest of the night was mostly spent nursing a drink and dealing with pretty sleazy men who were trying to get in her good graces. She held quite a bit of sway at LuthorCorp, despite still being in university. 

“I… okay.” Kara giggled. Lena laughed at the blonde, rather endeared to a drunk Kara. 

“Then let's get you to the car and we can head out.” Lena insisted, placing her hand on Kara’s lower back and leading her to the elevator, out to the car. 

“Wh-what about your family?” Kara asked. Lena shrugged. 

“They can handle themselves. I’m sure they’ve forgotten I was even here.” She replied. Kara frowned. 

“But they’re your family…” Kara trailed off, clearly lost in thought. Lena sighed. 

“I’ve never exactly been the golden child, Kara.” She admitted, knowing Kara would likely not remember most of their conversation the next morning. 

“You’re _ my  _ golden child, Lena!” Kara exclaimed, leaning over and kissing Lena on the cheek. Lena blushed a little, distancing herself slightly from Kara’s affectionate person. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be close to Kara. Very much the opposite, but she didn’t want to take advantage of Kara in such an inebriated state. They’d see where everything stood when Kara was sober in the morning. 

“C’mon Kara, let's get you out of that dress and into a bed,” Lena said quietly, grabbing Kara’s hand and dragging her into the elevator and out to the car.

II.

It was a relatively uneventful ride back to Lena’s apartment. Kara nodded off as soon as she was buckled into her seat, which left Lena to glance at the sleeping blonde every so often. She was glad that she had met Kara in their shared math class. On the first day, she had noticed Kara regarding her with interest but it wasn’t until Lena noticed that Kara was the only other one in the class besides herself that looked like they had any sort of grasp on the content that she decided to interact with her. 

She had come to value Kara’s friendship greatly. And if she was honest, she hoped that Kara would be open to more than just a friendship. She had been openly flirting with the blonde, but Kara was incredibly shy when it came to Lena’s advances. She was pretty certain Kara felt something for her as well, but she didn’t want to overstep too early. 

“We’re here Ms. Luthor.” Her driver said from the front seat. “Do you need any help?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“No, I can take it from here. Thank you.” She said, unbuckling Kara and herself, prodding Kara gently, as to not scare her. 

“Kara, we’re here.” She whispered. Kara groaned, opening her eyes a little. 

“Here where?” She asked. Lena chuckled.

“My apartment. I’ll help you up, there’s a set of pajamas and a fresh bed waiting for you.” She said. Kara nodded, accepting Lena’s help out of the car, stumbling a little and grabbing onto Lena’s shoulder to steady herself. She helped Kara into the lobby of her building, nodding to the night security guard. 

“Ms. Luthor.” He greeted, not commenting on the sleepy and drunk Kara leaning on her. Lena helped Kara into the elevator. The two got off at the 4th floor, heading down the hallway to the end and Lena fished her keys out of her purse, opening the door and leading Kara inside. 

If Kara had been a little more sober, she might had looked around in a little bit of awe of Lena’s living conditions. Though, they didn’t surprise her. It was very Lena. Everything had its place and it was a very modern setup that she had. Lena placed Kara on the couch, gently. “I’ll be right back. Feel free to look around. If you can get off the couch.” She teased a little before heading down a hallway to where Kara assumed was the bedroom. 

Kara didn’t feel like she had the energy to get up so she just looked around. Lena had a reasonable sized TV hanging on the wall, a collection of films in the case next to it, and to Kara’s surprise a bookshelf packed with books and what looked like comic books. Before she had a chance to examine the collection further, Lena returned with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, handing them to Kara. 

“Here, these will do for now. Bathroom is down the hall if you want to clean up a little, I left a toothbrush and washcloth out for you.” She said kindly. Kara accepted the clothes, already beginning to feel a bit better as she kicked off her heels. 

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said sleepily. Lena just smiled, patting Kara’s shoulder. 

“What are friends for?” 

III.

Kara managed to make her way to the bathroom and got changed, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She decided to forgo a shower until the next morning. So she exited the bathroom and padded towards the main living area where Lena was sitting at the counter, already having changed out of her own dress into something more casual. More casual than Kara had ever seen on her. A pair of gray drawstring sweatpants and a white v-neck shirt. “Bathroom is yours.” Kara said, her words still slurring together a little. Lena looked up from the book she was reading, smiling at Kara. 

“Let me show you to the guest room first.” She said, getting up and grabbing Kara’s hand, leading her down the hallway and opening the first door on the left. She led Kara into her guest room which was pretty simple but tastefully decorated. 

“I put a glass of water and aspirin on the nightstand. Take it before you go to sleep. Feel free to stay as long as you want in the morning.” Lena said, a little shyly. Kara turned to her friend. 

“Thank you. Really.” She said, pulling Lena into a hug. She felt Lena stiffen a little but relax into the hug after a few moments. 

“You’re welcome,” Lena said, disentangling herself from Kara. “Get some sleep, we’ll talk some more in the morning.” She said. Kara nodded as Lena turned and left the room. Kara looked around the room before beelining for the bed. She flopped onto it, snuggling under the covers. She reached over for the aspirin and water, downing the pills in a couple of gulps before drifting off to sleep. 

IV.

The next morning, Lena sat at her counter bright and early, pouring over some engineering work she was doing. She looked up as she heard the door to the guest room open. Kara wandered out into the main room, wincing as she kneaded her forehead firmly. “I really should not have drunk so much last night.” Lena chuckled. 

“You were so nervous last night, I was surprised you weren’t more plastered, to be honest.” She said, pushing a mug of coffee towards her. Kara accepted the mug gratefully, taking a sip. 

“How are you so awake and aware this morning?” She asked. Lena shrugged. 

“I’ve learned to hold my alcohol.” She said casually. Kara glared. “I’m not judging you, Kara. You should have seen some of the people leave last night. It was rather amusing.” 

“I wasn’t too embarrassing was I?” She asked. She remembered most of the evening, but there were a few fuzzy moments towards the end of the night. Lena shook her head. 

“You were fine. Don’t worry. I kept you from doing anything too humiliating.” 

“You’re a lifesaver. I don’t drink much so sometimes I don’t know my limits before everything starts to spin.” She admitted, taking another sip of her coffee.

“It takes some experimentation,” Lena said, scribbling something on the piece of paper in front of her. 

“I think I’m going to take a shower, I feel gross,” Kara said, setting her coffee down. Lena nodded. 

“You know where the bathroom is, towels and everything are stocked.” She said. “Feel free to use whatever is in there. I’m afraid I don’t have much in the way of selection. I don’t have company very often.” She said apologetically. Kara waved her off. 

“It's fine.” She said before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Lena watched her go, thinking to herself how beautiful Kara looked first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't really know where exactly this is going. Its kind of still just something I write for when I'm bored and have a little inspiration. So, thanks for bearing with me on this lmao.


End file.
